The present invention relates to some original solutions devised mainly to give a new additional function to the rigid containers, specifically cardboard boxes, that are normally used to package pasta, rice, and other dry food products.
Generally, even in the smallest sizes, the quantity of the contents is such as to presume consumption over a period of time.